


one kiss, please

by acesayshi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Drabble, F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, It's just cute, Kissing, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Teasing, is this too many tags man idk, one-shot?, they're married and the into the rose garden gacha story proved it jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesayshi/pseuds/acesayshi
Summary: just a very small fic about a simple kiss and a cute couple.
Relationships: Hidaka Hokuto/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	one kiss, please

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii
> 
> first time posting in ao3, and i've decided to post a drabble about my treasured OTP and comfort charas... finally the hokunaru tag gets another fic nearly 4 years later... wew
> 
> hope you all like it! comments & kudoses are always appreciated~

"Hokuto." He hummed in acknowledgement, burying himself to her neck. 

"Let go, will you?" He can feel her rumbling, and hear her laugh as she thread her fingers through his hair. 

"I'm comfortable right now."

"Aw, but I'd like a little kiss," she replied, still threading through his hair. "And I can't kiss you with your head buried on my neck, you know?"

He sighed, and left a soft kiss on her neck, hearing her breath hitch. Yet he stayed there, letting his breath graze over her skin. "Is this fine?"

"Hey, don't be a tease," He let her hands — dainty and a touch warm — pull his head away from her, which he expressed slight displeasure at. 

Now, they're face to face, a few centimeters away.

A few seconds of staring at each other, and she burst out a laugh—

"You look _soo_ cute pouting like that, Hokuto-chan!"

He huffed, turning away to try hiding his blush. 

"I don't, I don't see the point in embarrassing me, Arashi." She simply continued laughing, and while he's busy brooding over this fact, she interlocked her hand with his.

"Hehe, you kind of deserve it…" He looked towards her, and at their hands, to which she had her thumb trace his knuckles. One, two, three, four — and she did it again in reverse. Looking up, he saw one of the prettiest smiles she ever wore — a soft one, one that scattered blush over her cheeks and ears and eyes filled with care.

(He wouldn't say it out loud but he had a similar smile too — and Arashi couldn't help but think how these moments will always be what she treasures most, always.)

She looked up, and they both stared once more into each other eyes. Arashi spoke first, amidst the bashful silence,

"Can I get that kiss now?" And she did, with her hands cupping his face, and they leave each other a ghost of a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> they're married in this fic by the way~ (soo post-canon)
> 
> thank ya for reading <3! comments are again, always appreciated <33
> 
> here's a very wise note from past me who finished writing this at 3 am:  
> "author note: BYEEENAKFBAKFBAKFBAFKABFSK"


End file.
